


酒后开车

by Crifi



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, 写的像相声
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crifi/pseuds/Crifi
Summary: Toki喝醉了，Skwisgaar去照顾他。是旧文了，在海棠发过没在ao3发过，发一下
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	酒后开车

第三张手牌被扔到桌上时，Skwisgaar正聚精会神地盯着那女人的胸口。她一丝不挂，绕着钢管舞蹈——不，那粗暴的野蛮动作没有丝毫舞蹈的美感，只像是一只发疯的野兽，嘶吼着，对她的地盘进行着标记。  
“哦操。”Murderface嘟囔了一声，愤怒地把手中的牌都扔到了筹码上，“我不敢相信我能连输三把！”  
Toki正在角落喝着香槟，听到Murderface的话，他笑着打趣：“也许你还可以连输四把。”  
“哦操你，操你的，Toki。”Murderface又嘟囔了许多脏话。他重重地把屁股砸回椅子上，用力叹气，同时不舍地将面前的筹码全都推了出去：“就这样了！你们这帮傻逼！最后一把！”  
Pickles悄悄翻了个白眼，接着示意仆人：可以开始洗牌了。  
Skwisgaar扫了牌局一眼，然后又看向那个卖力的舞女。也许他应该和这个女人做爱，就和平常一样，拥抱，接吻，感受彼此的心跳和体温，把黏糊糊的体液弄得到处都是，最终在舒适的疲惫感中入睡。  
但不知为什么，他今天没有这个心情。他只是安静地看着那卖弄风骚的舞蹈，时不时喝一口手里的香槟。  
“嘿！Skwisgaar！看我看我！”Toki突然从角落里发出叫声，Skwisgaar闻声看去。Toki正在两个仆人的帮助下倒立，一旁还有第三个人在打开一瓶全新的香槟。  
“看我！我要倒立喝完这一瓶香槟。”Toki相当兴奋地望着Skwisgaar，而后者只是发出了几个音节作为回应，毫不掩盖自己的漫不经心。  
Toki真的开始倒立喝香槟了。他努力地张大嘴咽下所有被倒进来的液体和泡沫，但是总是差那么一点点，总是慢那么一点......香槟很快就从他的嘴里溢出来，爬满他的半张脸。  
“哦！”Toki口齿不清地说了什么，他开始摇晃，就连两个人都按不住他，或者说他们干脆也就松手，任由他晃了。下一秒，Toki倒在了地上，脸先着地，发出一声闷响。  
“哦，那一定很疼。”Nathan说道。  
“呃，”地上的Toki抖了一下，接着慢吞吞地爬了起来，他坐在地上，用力地擤着鼻子，喷出一小股一小股的酒水，“操！这些东西疼死了......”  
“他不是醉了吧？Toki，你醉了吗？”Pickles提高音量，看向Toki。  
“我才没醉！Toki非常清醒！”  
“好吧，应该是醉了。”Nathan耸耸肩。  
“你们谁能，呃，送他回房间睡觉去？他在这里，非常干扰我的牌运，”Murderface看向一旁候命的仆人，“我敢确定就是他害得我连输三把。”最后这句类似于自言自语。  
“我去吧。”出乎意料，Skwisgaar揽下了这个麻烦。  
“好。”Nathan点点头，剩下的人继续起了他们的牌局。  
Skwisgaar走向Toki，他将地上呆坐着的男人拉起来，扶着他，走向了走廊。

Skwisgaar也不太清楚自己为什么要送Toki回房间。他也许只是太无聊了，那个粗野的舞女，乱糟糟的牌局，阴天，香槟，无聊的周末......反正等他回过神来时，他已经扶着Toki，帮后者躺到床上。  
“呃，Skwisgaar？我感觉不太舒服.......”Toki拉着他的裤子，眉头皱成一团。  
“当然，你喝醉了。”Skwisgaar不禁感慨Toki一旦醉酒，整个人就会变得和小孩一样没脑子。也许蠢就是他受小孩欢迎的原因？Skwisgaar思考起了这种可能性。  
床位的泰迪熊无疑加深了这个假设的真实性。Skwisgaar把熊玩偶拿起来，还没看几眼，就被Toki一把抢走：“哦！你不许和Toki抢泰迪熊！这是Toki的泰迪熊，你说对不对，泰迪？”  
好了，这蠢毙了。Skwisgaar起身准备离开，但是Toki又一次抓住了他的裤子。  
“Skwisgaar，我不舒服，”Toki的声音有些忐忑，“我的头好晕，不舒服.......”他的声音越来越小，最终什么也没有了。  
Skwisgaar不得不转身掰开他的手：“去睡觉，然后就好了。”  
“一个人睡不着。”  
好吧，Skwisgaar知道Toki醉了之后会变的粘人，他并不意外。也许可以把那个舞女叫来？她看起来很饥渴，但是醉酒的人应该硬不起来吧？Skwisgaar正在出神思考，突然，Toki用力拽住他的裤带，把他拉向自己。Skwisgaar措手不及，被Toki拉到了怀里，接着就被对方的手臂牢牢锁住。  
“操！Toki！”Skwisgaar试图挣脱，但是Toki比他力气更大。Toki从背后抱着Skwisgaar，带着酒气的呼吸喷了Skwisgaar一脖子：“别动，Toki要睡觉。”  
“操！你睡觉别抱着我！”这gay爆了！Skwisgaar更加用力地挣扎起来。但是Toki不为所动，他只是牢牢地抱着Skwisgaar，闭上眼睛，似乎真的在入睡。  
“操，你别真的睡了！松手！”Skwisgaar挣扎不开，反而让自己在Toki怀里转了个圈，几乎成了正面对着Toki了。他尽力缩着脖子，避开对方散发着酒臭味的嘴。也许我该给他一个头锤尝尝，这应该能让他松手，Skwisgaar的想法还没化作行动，Toki倒先动了。  
他是半梦半醒地做出的这个动作。他伸长了脖子，把额头抵在了Skwisgaar的肩膀上，两人身体间的距离被突然拉进，Skwisgaar都能感到若有若无的身体接触。  
这更加不对劲了！Skwisgaar的身体僵住了，就在他还在迟疑的瞬间，Toki又变本加厉地凑近了他，接着他张开腿，像小孩睡觉夹被子一样夹住了Skwisgaar的腿。  
Skwisgaar的大脑当机了。他几乎可以感到Toki的胯部，隔着几层布料，轻轻磨蹭着他的胯部。一瞬间Skwisgaar都开始怀疑Toki是不是没醉，是故意在戏弄他。但是事实并不是这样，Toki正醉的一塌糊涂，双手环抱着Skwisgaar的身体，裆部蹭着Skwisgaar的裆部，双腿甚至还试图夹住他。  
这就过火了。Skwisgaar痛苦地，但又不得不地承认：他有感觉了。  
对着同事硬起来不是一件好事，对着男性同事硬起来，那更是雪上加霜。Skwisgaar脑中的天平飞快摆动，一边是正在尖叫呼唤自由解放的阴茎，一边是苦口婆心劝说他不要变gay的大脑。  
Toki的腿夹得更紧了些，他扭了扭胯，整个小腹都几乎贴在了Skwisgaar身上。  
阴茎一拳打飞了大脑，KO，胜负已分。Skwisgaar深吸一口气：“好吧，Toki，这是你先动手的。”Toki听到自己的名字，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着Skwisgaar，有些茫然：“Skwisgaar，有些茫然：“Skwi——”  
他的话还没说完就被Skwisgaar阻止了。Skwisgaar柔和地劝道：“Toki,Toki，你力气太大了，松开我吧？”  
“但——”  
“嘘，Toki，听我的，”Skwisgaar轻轻摇头，“松开，放心，没事的。”  
Toki将信将疑地松开手，Skwisgaar没有动，只是张开手臂，Toki眨眨眼，又慢慢地闭上，打了个哈欠。  
Skwisgaar蹑手蹑脚地起身，然后站在Toki的床上。这只是一张单人床，但是应该够大了。一边思考着，Skwisgaar一边慢慢蹲下，几乎坐在了Toki的腿上。  
“Skwisgaar？”Toki疑惑又茫然的声音响起。  
“你看，Toki，”Skwisgaar伸手去解Toki的裤带，同时对他指了指自己勃起明显的胯下，“你刚刚非要蹭我，嗯，就产生了这种后果。”  
“哦，Skwisgaar，我不知道，我很抱歉。”Toki用力眨眨眼。他现在看不太清东西，但他还是尽力去看。  
“光说是没什么意义的，Toki，有些时候你需要行动，行动才能展现你的想法。”说话期间，Skwisgaar熟练地将Toki的裤子和内裤都扒到了膝盖位置，接着解开自己的裤带。  
“行动？”Toki还是不明白。  
“我的意思是，别动，”Skwisgaar拍了Toki晃动的左腿一下，“配合我就好。”  
Toki点点头，有些好奇地看着Skwisgaar的动作。Skwisgaar脱下裤子和内裤的动作一气呵成，一下就露出了阴毛和已经勃起了的阴茎。Toki歪头看着Skwisgaar，他醉醺醺的脑子难以理解发生了什么。  
Skwisgaar站起来，彻底扒掉Toki的裤子扔到一边的地上，接着跪在Toki身前，伸手扶着他的左腿，抬高后扛在了肩上。Toki被带的整个人都晃动了一下，咯咯笑了起来。  
Toki的会阴部在Skwisgaar眼中一览无遗：软趴趴的阴茎瘫在深色的阴毛中，再往下就是肛门，紧紧的一个小口子，藏在股缝之间。  
Skwisgaar咽了口唾沫。他环顾四周，后知后觉地发现这事来的太匆忙，都没有准备润滑剂，只有旁边放了瓶水，勉强可以用。他看向Toki，Toki也看向他。沉默了一瞬后，Skwisgaar问道：“你有避孕套吗？”  
“有，”Toki指向床边一个小盒子，Skwisgaar打开，里面的确放着几个新的避孕套，Toki看着他拿出一个避孕套，耸了耸肩膀，“这是个怪问题。我不会怀孕，你也不会怀孕。”  
Skwisgaar不太想理会醉鬼的胡话，他只是飞快地给自己戴好避孕套，然后拿起那瓶水，倒了一点在Toki的屁股上。  
“好凉！”Toki缩了一下。  
“忍一下就可以了。”Skwisgaar用食指与中指粘上水，轻轻揉着Toki的肛门附近。他一点点地靠近Toki的肛门，同时又倒了一些水。  
终于他用中指轻轻按着Toki的肛门，那里已经被水弄得湿漉漉的了，但是内部的肠道应该还干涩紧张，不适宜进入。Skwisgaar稍微压低身体，轻声开口：“放松身体。”  
Toki试着放松了些，但他还是很紧张。他的右腿曲起，在半空中不知该摆在哪里，最后重重落回了床上。Skwisgaar终于说服自己，将第一根手指慢慢插入了Toki的肛门。  
“像便秘。”Toki小声说道。  
“......你闭嘴。”再说下去我都萎了。Skwisgaar再倒了些水，进入的稍微顺畅了些。第一根手指很快就全部进入了Toki体内，Skwisgaar试着在Toki体内弯曲了几下指节。对此Toki只是回报给了他一个奇怪的眼神。  
在Skwisgaar伸入第二根手指的时候，Toki没忍住开口了：“你就像在给我掏......”  
“闭嘴！”  
Skwisgaar后悔没有找个什么东西堵住Toki的嘴，这太毁气氛了，他带着点怒地迅速插入了第二根手指。Tok试图动一下胯，但是瞬间就被Skwisgaar按住。  
Skwisgaar一鼓作气插入第三根手指。Toki皱紧眉，茫然地盯着Skwisgaar：“Skwisgaar？我……”  
Skwisgaar在他再度说出什么扫兴话之前，眼明手快地捂住了Toki的嘴，接着继续扩张。Toki温热的呼吸喷在Skwisgaar的手心，有些痒。  
第三根手指也很快插了进去，Skwisgaar深呼吸着轻微弯曲指节，Toki的表情明显扭曲了一些，他猛地伸出手，抓紧了Skwisgaar的衣服，Skwisgaar松开手，看着Toki。  
“Skwisgaar？”Toki皱着眉看着Skwisgaar，双眼还是没有聚焦的茫然。  
“嘘，别说话。”Skwisgaar比了一个噤声的手势。他仔细地进行着扩张，毕竟Toki算是他的朋友，无论在什么情况下，伤着朋友总是不太好的。  
觉得已经差不多了，Skwisgaar慢慢抽出手指。他调整了一下自己的姿势，放下肩上Toki的左腿，向前挪了几厘米，挤开Toki的双腿，让自己的胯部与Toki的屁股挨得更近。他一手扶着自己的阴茎，另一只手去掰开扩张好的小口。稍一停顿后，他挺腰，用力而缓慢地插了进去。  
“嗷！”Toki小声地叫了一声，死死拽住Skwisgaar的衣服，把他拉近。  
Skwisgaar一直深入，直到自己的阴囊拍到Toki的屁股上，他才停下。他双手按在Toki的腰上，钳住他，以免待会动作激烈起来时Toki乱动。  
Skwisgaar趴在Toki身上，模仿着和女人做爱的动作开始操Toki。Toki的肠道无疑比那些女人的阴道要更紧，Skwisgaar不得不放慢速度。被醉酒中的同事夹断了阴茎——若是这种三流黄文里的情节出现在自己身上，Skwisgaar感觉自己都没脸继续活了。  
隔着一层塑料的避孕套，Skwisgaar的感觉并不太舒服，他都记不清自己多久没用过这东西了。肉体相交时却被一层滑溜溜的塑料隔着，不能亲自体会到对方的柔软和热量，这让他莫名烦躁。他突然开始好奇Toki现在会在想什么。  
于是他看向Toki的脸：年轻人正紧咬着下唇，脸颊通红，眼角似乎有眼泪正要流下，眉心皱起一个疙瘩，棕色的长发被汗黏在了脸上。他看起来糟透了。  
尽管知道流泪是正常的生理反应，Skwisgaar还是被这一幕吓到了。  
“Toki？”他紧张地叫了对方的名字，同时停下了下半身的动作。这可能是Toki第一次肛交，还是作为被操的那个，他并不希望这次经历成为Toki的噩梦。  
Toki小幅度地点点头。他张开嘴，声音很小：“Skwisgaar，这很奇怪。”  
“呃，那你希望我现在就走人，离开这里吗？”但愿那个舞女还没走，Skwisgaar想道。  
“并不是，”Toki皱着眉摇头，“我很奇怪……很舒服？”他的声音充满犹豫，但他并没有拒绝Skwisgaar。他松开拽着Skwisgaar衣服的手，改成抱住Skwisgaar的身体，接着闭上眼睛，乖乖等着Skwisgaar继续。  
Skwisgaar恍然大悟。他没有再说什么，只是低头，继续用力操着Toki。一时间室内只剩下了囊袋拍击臀部的啪啪声，还有Skwisgaar不自觉加重的呼吸声。他用力地操开Toki肠道深处的缝隙，侵入他的体内，留下自己的痕迹与气息。Toki抱着他的手臂开始用力，他紧紧抓住Skwisgaar，把他拉近，直到Skwisgaar与Toki胸口相贴。  
Skwisgaar不得不松开放在Toki腰上的手，转为撑在床上，把自己抬起来，与Toki相对抗。这还是第一次做爱做成拔河，Skwisgaar在心底叹了口气。  
Toki扭了一下腰，他侧过头去望着墙壁，但飞快地转回来，接着又仰头。他似乎一刻都停不下来，不然，他就得全身心地面对Skwisgaar带来的快感。酒精加快感，二者共同作用，让他昏昏沉沉，无法思考，只能依本能做出反应。Toki的身体不断地发抖，双腿颤抖着抬高，夹住Skwisgaar的身体。  
Skwisgaar感受到Toki的动作，有点好笑又有些莫名的色情。下一秒Skwisgaar吓得差点给了自己一巴掌：不！什么色情！不，你不是gay，Skwisgaar，清醒一点！  
让一个正在操男人屁股的人否认自己很gay，好吧，谁都知道这不可能。Skwisgaar只能转移注意力，不让自己继续在这个问题上纠结。避孕套的触感依然很糟糕，但Toki的紧致弥补了这个缺点，实际上，随着Skwisgaar的不断努力，Toki已经比开始时松了不少，可以让他快速地操，同时还不担心断掉了。  
终于，Skwisgaar感到自己马上就要射了。既然戴着避孕套，他也懒得拔出去，索性更加快了速度，早点射精早点完事。他用力地操到最深处——就是这里。他停了下来，阴茎也如他所料地开始射精，电流般的快感让他忍不住闭上眼，手臂一软，整个人倒在了Toki身上。  
Toki被砸得一抖，他茫然地松开抱着Skwisgaar的手，看着Skwisgaar埋在他胸口的脑袋，突然感觉眼皮发沉。他打了个哈欠，眨眨眼，接着闭上眼，睡了过去。  
当Skwisgaar进入贤者时间后，一抬头，正对上了Toki的睡颜。他嘴角一抽，起身拔出阴茎，把避孕套解下，打了个结后飞抛入垃圾桶里。  
他被Toki传染了困意，刚刚扔完避孕套就打了个哈欠，眼皮也沉沉的，一直在跳。也许就睡一小会，不会发生什么？Skwisgaar闭上眼，躺在Toki旁边，很快也睡了过去。

“操！操！Skwisgaar！你醒醒！”  
Skwisgaar是被惊慌尖叫着的Toki吵醒的。他睁开眼，看见床边坐着的Toki，刚要问他为什么来打扰自己，突然，他看清了房内的摆设。  
这是Toki的房间。  
睡着前的记忆顿时全部重新出现。Skwisgaar被吓得猛地坐起来，和Toki大眼瞪小眼，一时间两人都没有再说话。  
“Skwisgaar！我们，我们不是变成gay了吧！”Toki打破了沉默。他紧张地拽着衣角和被子，惊慌的像个十六岁高中少女。Skwisgaar则是先看向闹钟：7点整。这是第二天早晨？  
Skwisgaar张了张嘴，深吸一口气，整理了一下思路：  
“听着，Toki，我们当时都不正常，所以这，这一点都不gay，好吗？”  
“你的意思是说，我们就像潜艇里的Murderface一样不正常？”Toki歪头。  
“......对。”犹豫了几秒后，Skwisgaar接受了这个有些侮辱人的比喻。  
“好吧，”Toki并不太想和Skwisgaar继续这个话题了。既然不gay，那就没什么大不了的了。他很累，还很困，他还想再睡一个回笼觉：“那Toki现在要睡觉了。”  
“好吧，”Skwisgaar点了下头，望向乱糟糟的地面，“那我走了。”  
“嗯。”Toki嘟囔了一声算是回答。  
Skwisgaar起身，路过垃圾桶时，里面那个鼓鼓的小避孕套袋子让他脚步一顿，差点绊倒。操！我都干了什么傻事！他加快脚步，迅速离开Toki的房间，关上门，假装把发生过的一切都锁在了门后。他深呼一口气，决定回自己的卧室冷静一下。

小番外？

“我注意到一件事，Skwisgaar，你今天怎么是从Toki房间里出来的？”午饭的时候，Pickles凑到Skwisgaar身边，低声问道。  
“呃，是这样的，他醉了，一个人睡不着，要我照顾他。”Skwisgaar紧张地解释道。  
“哦，”Pickles恍然大悟地点点头，“照顾大半夜睡不着的人这种事，我深有体会。”  
？  
一瞬间Skwisgaar感觉有被冒犯到。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 相声一样的车


End file.
